hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Limbo
The Limbo is the fallback server on Hypixel. It is a mysterious place where players get put on if the server fails and has an error. You may get placed in Limbo for bad connection, if a moderator puts you in it, or if you are Idling for around 10 minutes. Limbo was designed sometime in 2012-2013. To get out of the Limbo, just type /lobby and the name of the game you want to enter, or move around if you were just Idling. Description Limbo is a small house situated on a floating island in the End. All blocks are breakable (they do not drop no matter what block), but no changes are visible for other players or persistent after you leave the Limbo (if it is visible, the Limbo will be you falling off over and over again). If you press the middle mouse button, it acts just like Creative Mode and you get the block that you are looking at. You can craft, but only in your inventory. Right-clicking a crafting table does nothing. If you break one of the windows, you can hop on a few platforms to get to the top of the roof. Apart from that, there is nothing else of value in Limbo. If you fall into the void, you will keep falling indefinitely. When arriving on the Limbo (except if you arrived here by being Idling), you will be greeted by this message: When typing /limbo, you will get this message: How to get to Limbo As well as above, you can spam and it will say "disconnect.spam" and you will go there. If you want to go to Limbo this way, it is recommended to spam "/", as it is the easiest and fastest way to spam something and because it will not ruin the chat. Lagging in the air in a game can also get you there. If someone rides you using the Cowboy Gadget and you fall in the void, you will also be taken to Limbo. Obtainable items Blocks * Acacia leaves * Andesite * Bookshelf * Brown carpet * Cauldron * Cobblestone * Crafting table * Dirt * Flower pot * Glass * Grass block * Gray stained glass pane * Oak fence * Oak fence gate * Oak wood * Oak wood planks * Oak wood slab * Oak wood stairs * Sign * Spruce wood planks * Spruce wood slab * Spruce wood stairs * Stone * Stone bricks * Stone bricks slab * Stone brick stairs * Torch * Wool * Granite * Redstone block * Redstone * Rabbit meat * Witch spawn egg Other items * Grass * Mushroom * Orange tulip * Pink tulip * Coal ore Trivia * The only interactions the player can do with a block (except breaking or placing it) are placing a flower in an empty flower pot and open/close a fence gate. The player cannot interact with the crafting table, the cauldron or other blocks in a special way. * The crafting table, oak wood planks, and sticks are so far the only items one can get in the Limbo via crafting. * When a friend is in Limbo, Hypixel describes the said friend as either "Player is in an unknown realm" (which is the message when Hypixel does not understand where the player is) or "Player is wandering in Limbo". * If you are using the autotip modification, /limbo will take you to limbo. * In earlier versions of Hypixel, you could go to the Limbo using the command /nostalgia.https://youtu.be/ztW09TqEw74?t=1m3s Nowadays, this command gives the same outcome as the /help command. * On one of the oldest versions of Limbo, the message "Herobrine joined" could appear.https://youtu.be/W1fLCpSO03M?t=18s * You can middle mouse button click on a block while in your inventory, and it will generate a stack of that block. That's 64 for everything but signs, and 16 for signs. Gallery File:Limbo.png|A full view of the Limbo. File:Limbo signs.png|Instructions on how to return to the lobby are displayed in nine different languages. References Category:Server Mechanics Category:Limbo